Call of Duty Black ops Zombie Band
by IronDaylight49
Summary: Kino Hosts A Zonbie Music Show and If you want to. After Rating give me the lyrics and the Zombie map that you want to see Play nop Dead ops Map
1. Chapter 1

Inside Kino, Zombies from Shan, moon, And Kino/ Der riese get together to play for other Zombies And The Hunters. A nova Crawler takes the mic and Says.

Nova Crawler: Welcome to Kino Live Band Show. First up are a couple of dudes from "Fives" zombie Station please Welcome Gunslingers and their song I Will Not Bow By Breaking Benjamin!" Walks of Stage Left.

Song starts:

Fall!

Now The dark begins to rise, save your breath it's far from over

Leave the lost and dead behind, nows your chance to run for cover

I don't want to change the world, I just want to leave it colder

Light the fuse and burn it up, take the path that leads to nowhere

All is lost again, but I'm not giving in

I Will Not Bow, I Will Not Break

I Will shut the world away

I will not fall, I will not fade

I will take your breath away

Fall!

Watch the end from dying eyes, now the dark is taking over

Show me where forever dies

Take the fall and run to heaven

All is lost again but I'm not giving in

I will not bow, I will not break

I will shut the world away

I will not fall, I will not fade

I will take your breath away

And I'll survive,

Paranoid,

I have lost the will to change

And I am not proud, cold blooded, fake

I will shut the world away

"Yells"

I will not bow, I will not break

I will shut the world away

I will not fall, I will not fade

I will take your breath away

And I'll survive, paranoid

I have lost the will to change

and I am not proud,

cold blooded, fake

I will shut the world away

Fall!

Kino Zombie 1: Alright Give it up for Gunslinger!"

Next Band. Next Chapter


	2. Big Red

In the Control Room (Aka Pac-a-Punch Room) =

For the heck of it Dead snow is in this too.

() Mean Translated from German.

Samantha: OHOHHHH that was Great who's Next."

Tank: Ugh some Band Called Red Lightning and their doing ugh, OMG!"

Edward: Vell, Vhat are Vhey doing?"

Takeo: Godsmack and Its Called Awake."

Oberst Herzog: Oh My Head Holen Sie sich mit der Show!( O My Head Get on with The Show!)

Nikolai Walks on Stage with Vodka.

Nikolai: Welcome Back comm(burps) Excuse me but Heres RED LIGHTNING and Their song Awake By Godsmack."

Song Stars =

Wait another minute.

Can't you see what this pain has fucking done to me.

I'm alive and still kicking.

What you see I can't see and maybe

You'll think before you speak.

(Chorus)

I'm alive. For you,

I'm awake. Because of you,

I'm alive. I told you,

I'm awake swallowing

Take another second.

Turn your back on me and make believe,

that You're always happy.

It's safe to say you're never alive.

A big part of you has died and by the way,

I hope you're satisfied.

I'm alive. For you,

I'm awake. Because of you,

I'm alive. I told you,

I'm awake swallowing you alive!

For you, I'm awake

Because of you,

I'm alive. I told you I'm awake.

Tearing it back unveiling me.

Taking a step back so I can breathe.

Hear the silence about to break.

Fear resistance when I'm awake.

Tearing it back unveiling me.

Taking a step back so I can breathe.

Hear the silence about to break.

Fear resistance when I'm awake.

Alive for you.

I'm awake, because of you

I'm alive, I told you

I'm awake swallowing you

I'm alive, i told you

I'm awake

Because of you

I'm alive, I told you I'm awake

Swallowing you alive. X3

Next Chapter Meet RED LIGHTNING With Edward and Sarah Michelle Gellar.


	3. Meet Chaz

Sahara: Welcome Back to the Kino Theater. I'm Sahara with Edward and were with the Band RED LIGHTNING With Chaz Huprich, Seth Huprich, Nate Ball, Ashley Jones and Heather Campbell. So Chaz your incharge of the band?"

Chaz: Nein (little laughs), We do our on stuff for practice and we meat 3-4 times a week and play song either for a concert or a small gig at the local pub."

Edward: Very Good. Could you Do one now?"

Nate: Sure well be up their above the MB by the AK-47 band double-tap root beer in a few. ok?"

Sahara: Well Wait."

The band walks away to the Area and sets up. Few minutes their ready.

Song starts. Long beginning.

I'm just a step away

I'm just a breath away

Losing my faith today

Falling off the edge today

I am just a man

Not superhuman

I'm not superhuman

Someone save me from the hate

It's just another war

Just another family torn

Falling from my faith today

Just a step from the edge

Just another day in the world we live

I need a hero to save me now

I need a hero, save me now

I need a hero to save my life

A hero will save me just in time

I've gotta fight today

To live another day

Speaking my mind today

My voice will be heard today

I've gotta make a stand

But I am just a man

I'm not superhuman

My voice will be heard today

It's just another war

Just another family torn

My voice will be heard today

It's just another kill

The countdown begins to destroy ourselves

I need a hero to save me now

I need a hero, save me now

I need a hero to save my life

A hero will save me just in time

I need a hero to save my life

I need a hero, just in time

Save me just in time

Save me just in time

Who's gonna fight for what's right?

Who's gonna help us survive?

We're in the fight of our lives

And we're not ready to die

Who's gonna fight for the weak?

Who's gonna make 'em believe?

I've got a hero, I've got a hero

Living in me

I'm gonna fight for what's right

Today I'm speaking my mind

And if it kills me tonight

I will be ready to die

A hero's not afraid to give his life

A hero's gonna save me just in time

I need a hero to save me now

I need a hero, save me now

I need a hero to save my life

A hero will save me just in time

(I need a hero)

Who's gonna fight for what's right?

Who's gonna help us survive?

(I need a hero)

Who's gonna fight for the weak?

Who's gonna make 'em believe?

I've got a hero

I need a hero

A hero's gonna save me just in time

Next Chapter Is 115.


	4. 115 with Samantha Maxis

Tank: Welcome Back (jugger girl) oh uh I mean WELCOME BACK GUTTER SLUGS and Nikolai."

Oberst Herzog: We have Samantha Maxis and the Kino Zombies Performing 115 by Elena Siegman."

Song Starts=

No one can see me and

I've lost all feeling and

I know I won't die alone

I'll stop you from breathing and

all your deceiving and

this house is not my home

No

More forgiveness

No

and the reason is

I know I wont die alone

I have returned

and everyone dies and

everyone lies

They're waiting for the second coming again

Everyone tries to hold onto their lives

When no one's alive

Bring me 115

You stand for nothing and

overlooked something

I'll bring you down all on my own

I'm the end I can taste it

I'll justify hatred

I am the chosen one

left hand of all that's sacred

No

More forgiveness

No

I'll bring you death and pestilence

I'll bring you down on my own.

I have returned

and everything dies

look to the skies

to see the end of all creation again

See with your eyes

my army of flies

when no one's alive

bring me 115

I've lost all form and unity

where has my life gone

I'll bring you doom that you can see

and bring you down to see you bleed.

and everyone dies and

everyone lies

They're waiting for the second coming again

Everyone tries to hold onto their lives

When no one's alive

Bring me 115

and everything dies

look to the skies

to see the end of all creation again

See with your eyes

my army of flies

when no one's alive

bring me 115

and nobody cries

when everyone dies

and no one's alive

bring me 115

Next Chapter is the layout of the stage with John F Kennedy and Fidel Castor.


	5. John F Kennedy is Monster

()Sorry No Kino Lay Out() And The Union Pacific Big Boys And God Girls( odd numbers to the big boys ) only surviving Trains can have human Forms.

H4004: Yo UPBB 4004 with 5's here in Kino Since the hunters went to lunch."

FH4005: so let's bring out JFK, Fidel, and Richtofen "Monster You Made Me" By pop Evil

Song start

Richtofen: Take a good look at me now

Do you still recognize me

Am I so different inside

This world is trying to change me

And I admit I don't want to change with it

And I admit I can't go on like this anymore

Erase this monster I've become

Forgive me for all the damage done

It's not over

Say it's not over

I'm begging for mercy

I'm only the monster you made me

I'm better alone now

See I'm torn from my mistakes

And I stop believing that I could ever make things change

How much can I take

When I know that it hurts you

How long can I wait

When I cant go on like this anymore"

JFK: Erase this monster I've become

Forgive me for all the damage done

It's not over

Say it's not over

I'm begging for mercy

I'm only the monster you made me

Because who I am

Isn't who I used to be

And I'm not invincible

I'm not indestructible

I'm only human

Can't you see

The beauty in me"

Fidel"

Take a good look at me now

Can't you see I've changed

Erase this monster I've become

Forgive me for all the damage done

It's not over

Say it's not over

I'm begging for mercy

I'm only the monster you made me

Far away through the pain

I hear the angels calling

Far away through the pain

I see my demons falling

Far away through the pain

I hear the angels calling

Far away through the pain

I see my demons falling

Erase this

Erase this

Erase this monster you made me."

_**Next Song People give me an idea so Ghost gets of my back X( NOWWWWWWWWWWW!**_


	6. RUN AWAY

Chaz and Ashley ran with FAMUSES on their backs cause a group of fan girls were after them. They really didn't expect the zombies to try to stop but they got shot up by the girls but quickly ran out of ammo for their ray guns.

Chaz: ugh Wait Tak!"

Takeo: Yeah."

Chaz: Toss me your Sword!"

Takeo: Heads UP!" ( tosses The Sword like a football from the PaP Room(Pack-A-Punch))

Ashley: Got it. Now What?"

Chaz: Clear, IRON DAYLIGHT. FULL STEAM!" Chaz toke the end of Takeo's sword and changed him to a 75 foot Giant humanlike train. He picks up Jonesy and popped out A Blackhawk blade set and hovered in the air try away from the Fan Girls.

Takeo: Honor to the Iron Chaz."

Chaz Turns to see Takeo by Ashley on his shoulder "Shit" Hoover over to a wall and returns to normal but still have his blades out. He goes up to see though the hole the crawlers walk though. When he thought they were clear he turned his head to see Nikola, Tank, Edward, Danny, Sarah, England, And ( Record Scratching) George Romero playing poker.

Sarah: Hey Chaz."

Chaz: GIRLS, FAN GIRLS EVERYWHE…."

FG1: THEIR!"

Chaz, Ashley, Takeo: AAUUUUGGGGGGGG

ALL Fan GIRLS: GET THEM!"

Chaz, Ashley, Takeo: RRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNN!"

Chaz Transformed In Blackhawk Daylight And got Ashley and Takeo Loaded in the Cab. Opening the Throttle Wide and Zoomed out of their Faster then the Fastest Bullet train in the world.

Dead Astronaut-Neil Armstrong Walking with a crate and put it on the Table.

All: ARMSTRONG!"

Neil Armstrong: Beer?!"

Edward: O well I Was Going by beer But Thanks."

Everyone Grab a bottle And Drank Away.

_Next Chapter, will the group avoid the Fan Girls And Were Is the Revive. _

_CHAZ: HHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLL LLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PP"_


End file.
